kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Form
is a Drive Form of Sora from Kingdom Hearts II. Earned when you reunite with King Mickey, Master Form is like a hybrid between the Valor and Wisdom forms Sora can become, but with a strong focus on aerial attacks. While in this form, Sora wields two Keyblades, however, unlike the Valor Form, the second Keyblade floats in front of his hand while spinning idly. Leveling Up Leveling up Master Form is somewhat easy, as gaining EXP extends the use of your drive gauge. Sora must collect Drive Orbs to gain experience while in this form, and since gaining them boosts the time you have in that form, the leveling up quickens. The best place to level up is on the Ridge and Summit in the Land of Dragons or Timeless River (any enemy you defeat there gives you a lot of Drive Orbs). Defeat all the Heartless and then use the smallest fireworks and fire (or variants) to blow up the big carts and get drive orbs. when all the drive orbs are obtained, go to the Summit, return as soon as possible and repeat. In addition to that, you can also go to Beast's Castle after the second visit and land in the Parlor. Fight your way through the main hall outside the Parlor, and if you still have Drive time left, go through the West Hall. Alternatively, land in the Parlor and head straight to the Ballroom, either Heartless or Nobody's will appear further in, most likely Heartless. One Crimson Jazz, two Morning Stars, two Large Bodies, one Morning Star, one Large Body, and two Morning Stars occupy this room. Once defeated, head to the West Hall for a total of 5 Crimson Jazz's and a few Morning Star's. Head to the Undercroft and unleash a couple Magnega's to deal with these, and finally head to the West Wing to finish up this run. Another good way to level it up is to equip Sora's Jackpot ability, put one of the two Keyblades as the Wishing Lamp, and go through the Antechamber in the Land of Dragons and use Fire on all of the Heartless that appear. You can get at least 200-250 points each pass. Master Form's growth ability is Aerial Dodge, a second jump performed in midair that is mostly long range, giving Sora little more height, and can deflect projectiles. Sora also gains Air Combo Plus abilities by leveling up this form. Abilities Actions Growth Support ---- Pros *Powerful finishers, many-hit combos, balanced enhancement of magic and melee. *Like Valor Form, his speed is increased, but not as fast as Valor Form. *While in this form, the use of magic becomes endless allowing you to add magical attacks into combos without reducing the amount of physical attacks you can do, more than doubling the amount of attacks that can be input before the ending combo. * Disaster combo finish is great for multiple enemies. * Fire magic is a thrust that dashes across the field attacking many enemies. * Thunder Magic traps enemies and does great damage. *By using Fire during a combo to dash away and immediately using it again to dash back, or using a stationary Reflega, you can finish combos that would otherwise be interrupted by certain enemies such as Xaldin and Cloud. *Master Form is very good for aerial combat, supported by its higher-than-average jump, the Aerial Dodge ability, and movements that allow Sora to "hang" in the air. Cons *Disaster finish is hard to control fully, sometimes requiring manipulation of the camera to find and catch enemies. *Both party members will be out of range until this drive form either cancels or ends. *Blizzard shoots wide and rarely does much damage to a single enemy. *No retaliating Slash (Finals Aerial Recovery functions the same as retaliating slash because of Auto Assault) *Combos are extremely long and many boss enemies are able to escape before the finishing move. Representation This form represents King Mickey and Sora's power to master the powers given to him and combine his Valor Form and Wisdom Form into a mighty force. Mirror Description In Yen Sid's tower the tallest mirror describes Master Form as, "An image of you possessing all abilities flows into your mind.", this mirror seems to share the same description for Limit Form. Appearance Master Form bears a yellow and black color scheme. It is the last drive form that Sora gains through the story, apart from Final Form (which is not given to him by anybody, and the screen showing that a new form has been gained does not appear). The symbols on his pants are three black crosses arranged in a fancy overlapping pattern. When in Master Form on any world, pale yellow sparkles constantly fall off Sora and create somewhat of a streak behind him when running. Also, the floating Keyblade is held in place by a yellow aura surrounding Sora's hand and the Keyblade he is physically holding seems to have deep yellow electricity flowing through it. *'Halloween Town:' Sora's mask changes into half of the Valor Form mask and half of the Wisdom Form mask, sewn together with a large, crude stitch. *'Christmas Town:' A golden cross appears on Sora's santa hat, while more golden crosses appear on the back of his shirt. *'Space Paranoids:' Sora's circuit lines turn yellow. *'Timeless River:' Sora's health icon gets a yellow tint. Helpful Hints *If you are in midair and an enemy moves away from you (such as Cerberus), use Fire to chase. *Thunder moves smoothly into a combo. *Using Reflect close to an enemy will also damage them with the spinning Keyblade. *Remember that Master Form is meant to be a balance of melee and magic. Its combos can become devastating when following up each Keyblade attack with a burst of magic. *All of Master Form's magical attacks have an extra Keyblade attack hidden within them, which is mostly short range. Use this hidden attack to add damage. *Since this form focuses on aerial combos, the two best Keyblades for this would be Hero's Crest and Star Seeker. *To quickly Level-Up this form, the best Keyblade is Wishing Lamp, though Follow the Wind also helps with Draw. *If you play Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, the best place to level up Master Form is by going to the Lamp Chamber in Agrabah and defeating Mushroom #5 within ten seconds. *A great place to level up if you're playing the original Kingdom Hearts II is Land of Dragons as most of the exploding fireworks around the checkpoint cave and summit release tons of drive orbs. *A good way to compensate for the "Disaster camera problem" is to circle the camera around Sora until he finishes. *Equip Jackpot on Sora, Donald, and Goofy then equip Wishing Lamp and Drive. You will get FOUR times the drive orbs to level!!!! Gallery File:Halloweentown_Master.jpg|Sora's Master Form in Halloween Town Trivia *The status screen describes Master Form as "A Form that handles both the Keyblade and magic." *Master Form also has a very effective and virtually unlimited combo, thanks to its lack of magic finishers. Equip the "Berserk Charge" ability, then cast Thundaga until MP runs out, then combo like crazy, until MP Charge ends, and repeat. *With its Disaster combo finish, long lasting Magnet, Long range Fire, and constant multi-hit Thunder, Master Form seems best suited to taking care of multiple enemies at once. *One of Aqua's Mode Changes is similar to the Master Form. fr:Forme Maîtrise Category: Drive Forms Category:Forms